


What to do

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Tim has to call Stephanie for advice, text Kon to share news, and tell three families that there's going to be a new addition.





	What to do

March 2020

Tim stared at the test results. He was in his own little hideout; he couldn't have done this in the Batcave.

Tears filled his eyes; him and Kon broke up just over three weeks ago.

And now he was pregnant.

How did this happen?

Tim sighed and thought of all the reasons this was possible.

One, Tim wasn't on birth control or testosterone. His life has been too hectic to go see a doctor. 

Two, him and Kon didn't always have safe sex. 

That was it. And honestly Tim shouldn't have been so careless. 

He knew how this happened.

The first missed period should have been a good sign. But he didn't realize until the second missed one.

Sure there had been times when he missed one but two?

So he ran some blood work to be sure. 

Two missed periods meant he was probably around six to eight weeks pregnant.

What the fuck was he supposed to do?

He couldn't call Kon; they were already dating again. Tim didn't want to call them.

He couldn't call Bart since he went on a date with Kon last night.

Tam would be busy. Dick had his own shit going on. Jason would be a no. Cass would be a good choice but she would want to call Barbara for advice and there was no telling who would overhear. Athanasia, Alina, Damian, and Duke were kids. And there was no way in hell he was calling Bruce or Talia.

Tim sighed. There was only one person he could call. One person in the whole world that would be able to help him like he had helped her.

Stephanie Wayne; his ex-girlfriend, best friend, and now that she was married to Cass, his sister in law. 

Her name in his contacts was 'that bitch'. 

"Sup, dude." 

"Stephanie… I'm pregnant." He said.

"Is it mine?" Stephanie asked.

Tim smiled. "No. I'm serious, Stephanie." 

"Oh. Oh shit. Where are you?" 

"My workplace." He answered.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." 

It took her twenty minutes. 

"Tim?" She said.

He looked up and frowned. "I don't know what to do." 

She nodded. "I know. So their the other parent aren't they?" 

"Who?"

"You know who. Your ex. The nonbinary clone who I feel like will hear me if I say their name." 

Tim nodded. "Yeah. Them. My ex." 

Stephanie came over and hugged him. "It's okay. You'll figure this out." 

"I think I might keep it." 

"Okay. Are you gonna tell them?" Stephanie asked.

Tim shrugged. "Yeah, I'm going to walk up to my ex and one of my best friends who just went on a date with Bart and tell them that I'm pregnant. Great idea." 

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "No dumbass, I mean have a nice conversation about it. They’re a decent person. A bit of an ass but you’re not perfect either.”

“I know. When did you get a brain cell?”

“I stole yours the day I hit you with a brick.”

Tim laughed. With Steph at his side things would be okay.

Tim texted Kon the next day. ‘We need to talk. It’s important. Come to my place of work.’

Kon was in Tim’s hideout in five minutes. Slower than they got there when them and Tim were dating.

Tim could see the hickies on their neck. 

“What’s up? Are you okay?” They asked. Despite the break up him and Kon were still best friends. Tim really had a bad habit of befriending his exs with evil biological fathers.

Tim took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” 

“I’m pregnant. And the last person I had sex with was you so congrats you’re gonna be a parent.”

Kon looked terrified. “What?" 

"Your dick got me pregnant and I'm considering keeping the baby." 

Kon went and sat down on Tim's couch. "How did this happen? How are we even able to reproduce?" 

"Well when a Cardinal and a Supernova think they love each other very much…" 

Kon glared at him. "I get that part. I'm a half kryptonian half human clone; I didn't realize I could get someone pregnant." 

"I didn't either. But Lois had Jon and Lara. So the idea wasn't impossible. Maybe Lex may you fertile so you could have little super evil babies with a woman of his choosing." Tim let out a laugh.

They cracked a small smile. "So if we're gonna do this, what's the plan?"

"Right now? I'm updating all my files and cases and then I'm sending them to other people. I'm quitting Cardinal. For now." Tim said, sitting down next to Kon.

"And what do want me to do?" They asked.

Tim shrugged. "Come to Lamaze classes with me a few times, pick gross food for me since you can fly at super speeds, and eventually help me set up baby stuff in a room. And other pregnancy stuff. And help me move back into my old home. Oh and you have to be there when I tell my family." 

"Your family is going to kill me." 

"The only one who's willing to kill is Jason and he'll just find this whole situation funny as fuck." 

"Okay. So Superman or Batman?" Kon asked.

"What?" 

"When we tell my family Ma is gonna want to make a blanket and she's gonna ask Superman or Batman." 

"What about Cardinal and Superboy?" 

"I don't know. Maybe she can do that. She made me one with our symbols and Cassie and Bart's. Jon has one with the 'S' symbol. Kara and Keren do too. Chris has one with stars that form the 'S'. It's kinda cool. Laney got one with his initials. Mia got a blue and black striped one. Lara got a red one with a fancy L on it." Kon said.

"That's nice. So you think she'll be excited to be a great grandma." Tim asked.

"She will. Our baby is gonna be spoiled rotten." Kon smiled.

Tim nodded. "Between Ma Kent and Bruce? This baby is going to be so spoiled they might go by Spoiler." 

"Yeah. So who knows?" 

"Just Stephanie. She might have told Cass. I don't know." 

"Okay. Can we tell Bart and Cassie next? And Cissie and Anita and Greta."

"So a Young Justice meet up?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, telling them is far less scary than telling our families." 

"It's gonna be awkward. Since you and Bart…" Tim trailed off.

"Nah, Bart likes babies. He'll be excited. Not like he's not one of your best friends. And another one of your exs." 

Tim rolled his eyes. "I really did date a lot of my best friends, didn't I?" 

"Me, Stephanie, Bart, and some of your civilian friends whose names I can't recall." 

"Yeah. I'll send a message in the old group chat." Tim pulled put his phone.

'Come to my place of work. I have to tell you guys something important.' 

Bart made it there first. "Hey Tim! Hey Kon!" He went and sat on Kon's lap. 

"Hi, Bart." Tim smiled weakly.

Bart's eyes widen. "Tim. This isn't weird for you? Cause I don't want to make things weird between us." 

"It's not weird." 

"Okay. Good. So what's up?" Bart asked as he shifted and wrapped his legs around Kon's waist.

"Big news." Kon said, petting Bart's hair. Tim almost blushed at the sight of them so intimate. He kinda thought it was attractive.

Cassie, Cissie, and Greta arrived next. "Hey guys. This is starting to feel like old times." Cassie said.

Anita arrived last with two small kids. "Sorry y'all, my uncle was out with someone's mom and I couldn't get a babysitter." These two kids happened to be her dead parents brought back as babies.

"Hi!" Oshi waved at them all. 

"Why's Uncle Bart sitting on Uncle Kon's lap like that?" Donald asked.

"Uh…" Kon said. Bart slid off of him. 

"Now that everyone is here… Tim what is going on?" 

"I'm pregnant." 

Everyone was quiet.

"I got him pregnant." Kon added. 

"Wow." Bart said.

"Congrats? We're saying congrats right?" Greta asked.

"Yes." Tim nodded.

"Five bucks, Cissie." Cassie said.

"We made a bet. I said that you guys were gonna say someone was dying or dead." Cissie added on.

Cassie nodded. "And I bet that you guys will have good news." 

"Have fun with a super baby. Do Kryptonian babies fly? Cause I know Donny and Oshi were enough trouble being two human babies." Anita said as the kids ran up to Tim.

"If you have a super baby does that mean your baby is gonna be a hero?" Oshi asked.

Donald pointed at his stomach. "So you got a baby in there?" 

"Uh they might not be a hero and yes, I do." 

The family they told first was Tim's. He gathered them in the Batcave.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." 

Everyone started talking at once. Except for Stephanie and Cass; both of which just looked amused at the chaos.

Talia whistled loudly the whole room went silent. 

"Congrats, I'm assuming Supernova is the other parent?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. And you can call me Kon." They said.

"Kon. Didn't you and Tim break up a few weeks ago. The baby doesn't have anything to do with that, right?" Talia glared at them.

Tim sighed. "I only found out yesterday and told them earlier today, no need for anyone, Bruce or Dick, to bring out the kryptonite ring." 

"Do we need more babies?" Damian asked. At that Mar'i threw a toy at him, he managed to just barely dodge it.

"If that's what babies do to you, than yes." Tim laughed.

Damian stuck his tongue out.

"Boys," Bruce glared at them both, "don't fight. Congrats Tim." 

"Thanks, Bruce." 

Kon's family was a little smaller but just as loud.

Lois gave him a smile while Clark started to talk to Kon. "Jon didn't show any sign of having any powers until he was about eight. But Lara can already fly a few inches off the ground. Martha is a great help with raising Kryptonian babies and kids in this world." 

Tim glanced at Clark and Val. Martha and Jonathan Kent did manage to raise two fully Kryptonian sons without the world finding out or anything bad happening to then.

Lara, who was in Lois's arms giggled and cooed.

"Lara, have you been flying?" Tim asked the one-year-old.

Lara reached for his hair. "Tim fly." 

"You wanna show Tim how you fly?" Lois asked Lara.

Lara's eyes lit up. "Fly!" 

Lois held Lara up above her head and let go. Lara floated with Lois's just underneath her.

Lara smiled and cheered, "Fly! Fly!" 

"Huh I guess you don't have to worry much about her falling from short heights." Tim said.

Lois nodded. "Sometimes, Clark and I lay out some pillows and let her fly around the home office while we work on stories. Jon sometimes joins her." 

"How’s the story on Lex’s recent escape from prison going?”

“I’m just writing finishing up the details of his capture by Supergirl.”


End file.
